Existing handled tools that are used for the purpose of agricultural, gardening, or yard maintenance present a safety hazard when left laying down, or positioned horizontally on the ground, or site, because they may be stepped on, or driven on by support equipment (four wheelers, mowers, etc.). These chances increase if the area or site has tall grass or vegetation. Further, when these mentioned tools are left laying down, or positioned horizontally on a site or area surface they become difficult for the user, or other users to locate, or relocate, when desiring to utilize the tools, especially so if they are laying in tall grass or vegetation. When two or more tools are used in conjunction with each other, as could be the case of using a rake and shovel, usually the shovel is stuck in the ground when using the rake, however the rake is usually dropped to the ground making it slow and inconvenient to retrieve. Also tools that are left laying or positioned horizontally often collect soil, mud, or creatures such as slugs, and more so if the area or site is wet (rain or dew etc.), which may also decrease the working life of the tools. Sometimes tools that are left laying on the ground or in grassy areas cannot be located, or are lost.
Existing handled tools that are used for the purpose of construction and more particularly asphalt tools similarly have the same inconveniences for locating, quick retrieval, safety issues, as well the tool becomes covered with hot sticky asphalt when left laying down, or positioned horizontally on a site or area surface.
The patent literature discloses some potential solutions to this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,563 (Dutcher) shows a rake having a handle with a bend, and a support stand attached to a side of the head. U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,095 (Cusato) shows a rake having a telescoping handle with a pivoting head having a protruding fixed spike.